1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved extended cab truck storage seat and, more particularly, pertains to providing additional storage space in the bed of a pickup truck while allowing the device to function as an additional seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices and seats and combinations thereof in various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices and seats and combinations thereof in various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing storage space and seating capabilities through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for providing additional storage space in the bed of a pickup truck while allowing the device to function as an additional seat. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,340 to Dunchock discloses a lockable storage compartment and seat for vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,790 to Curotto discloses a convertible seat and storage device for automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,993 to Delgado discloses a vehicle seat storage apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,724 to Green discloses an underseat storage container.
U.S. Patent Number DES. 249,672 to VanderWaal discloses a behind seat storage compartment for trucks and the like.
Lastly, U.S. Patent Number DES. 338,780 to Rance discloses a storage box for use behind the seat of a vehicle.
In this respect, the extended cab truck storage seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing additional storage space in the bed of a pickup truck while allowing the device to function as an additional seat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved extended cab truck storage seat which can be used for providing additional storage space in the bed of a pickup truck while allowing the device to function as an additional seat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.